


Corrupted Steven - Transformation Stages (Headcanons)

by Cringeboi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, Gen, Headcanon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringeboi/pseuds/Cringeboi
Summary: Me and my friends made ideas for a corrupted Steven transformation. Our main inspiration was from the 80s classic The Fly. I hope you guys enjoy. Also warning, it’s brutal.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Corrupted Steven - Transformation Stages (Headcanons)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - Graphic depictions of violence.

Stage 1:  
\- Height increases, unnoticeable, but slightly. Basically a few inches or so.  
\- Voice slightly pitched down, but is easily chalked up by puberty  
\- Gem flashes a bit randomly, like it’s a cry for help  
\- A small rash is seen on top of the gem during moments of stress  
\- Small pink dots can be seen (flat pimples almost) randomly on his face  
\- The whites of the eyes have a slight pink tint to them, almost appearing bloodshot  
\- A small white “zit” appears on Steven’s forehead, and is painful to touch on.  
\- Steven’s scalp becomes itchy, scratching relentlessly. Unbeknownst to him, a strain of hair falls away.  
\- His healing spit has now become ineffective to any gem corruption or injuries, including his own.  
\- He seems a bit more irritable, causing outbursts on simple things.

Stage 2:  
\- The gem is now a darker shade than what it once was, with the light also being dimmed  
\- The rash can now be seen on some of his finger tips, with some of his old skin slightly flaking off. His fingers slowly growing calloused  
\- His body is actually a tad more muscular. Just a tad, so not huge. Though, he has to put on some new clothes for his new found appearance. This also comes with another height increase  
\- One of his teeth becomes loose, with the beginnings of a fang growing on it. Over the course of a few hours, most of his teeth have become loose, with one or two falling off.  
\- He now suffers from cluster headaches, as two bulges are now on the top of his head. Slowly, the skin flakes away, as small horns can now be seen. They were the “seeds” (small zits) that had been sown by the corruption overtime, and will continue to be that way.  
\- He seems much more paranoid, causing him to distance himself.

Stage 3:  
\- Overtime, the rash has now spread up his hands, now crawling up his arms.  
\- His arm joints are suffering from pain, as spikes can be seen growing through his bones, causing his skin to slightly bulge out.  
\- His pupils have become dilated, with them being extremely bloodshot.  
\- His hair can be seen slightly thinning, giving his growing horns more focus.  
\- A small lump can be seen on the side of his torso, with it regularly moving every now and then.  
\- He has a slight hunched appearance, along with various bulges on his back.  
\- The nails are darkening, as they bleed every hour or so.  
\- His shields and bubbles don’t work as much anymore, losing their light and becoming transparent.  
\- His strength has grown, even able to rip apart metal.  
\- His mind starts to become warped. instead of fixing problems, he only seems to try and fix himself and not others around him. He sometimes even blame others for problems he caused.

Stage 4:  
\- By now, most of the spikes have torn through the flesh. Some of it can be seen hanging off the spikes, but they can be removed.  
\- He is now half balding, as a new third horn can be seen growing in the center.  
\- His lips tear open, as two large tusks appear out of his gums.  
\- He can sometimes be seen drooling his melting insides.  
\- His gums have solidified from all of the drool and blood, making them slightly impenetrable.  
\- His ears can be seen slowly covering with hide.  
\- The rash has now spread to his upper torso, neck, and bottom jaw.  
\- The nails fall away, revealing growing black claws underneath.  
\- The bulges on his side tear open with pus dripping down from it, revealing two new pink clawed arms.  
\- His coccyx can be seen growing, and slightly turning pinkish.  
\- He has been seen eating out of trash bags or any meat possible, as his digestive track changes from omnivore to carnivore.  
\- He has now lost the ability to use the wrap pad from his corruption.  
\- He has now become extremely aggressive to anyone, even to his close friends.

Stage 5:  
\- He has now grown about 8 feet tall, ripping his clothes open.  
\- His head is now left bald, as the horns have grown about 10 inches.  
\- The bridge of his nose is less pronounced.  
\- His tongue splits open, making it forked.  
\- His eyeballs actually fall out of there sockets, revealing a void with a pink dot in it.  
\- The spikes have grown exceptionally large, tearing away the nerves and almost being crooked from the flesh blocking it.  
\- His whole body has now become covered by the “rash”  
\- His arms dislocate at the hand counterclockwise, as it quickly reforms and lengthen.  
\- His organs have now been entirely dissolved, as new ones quickly grow in.  
\- The new extra arms grow claws, as they almost touch the floor.  
\- The tail grows spikes, as the back of it splits open.  
\- His toenails rip away, revealing black claws.  
\- He can leap huge heights, but can’t float due to his heavy weight.  
\- He has now ran away from home, now living off in the kindergarten.

Stage 6:  
\- Now cornered by all of his friends who want to help him, he starts his final transformation.  
\- His whole body grows fast, even ripping open his skin in some places. His final height is around 30 feet tall.  
\- His spine and legs snap, leaving him in a four legged position.  
\- His back grows extra layers of flesh, forming a hard shell.  
\- His neck and torso elongate, making more room for his body.  
\- His whole skull actually splits open, as it reforms into a muzzle.  
\- He has now gained various new abilities, these include a sonic roar and fire breath.


End file.
